Visit to the Doctor
by Draconia Snowmantle-Snape
Summary: This is another one-shot story about Sparkling Bumblebee in this story Bee has fallen ill and has to be rushed to Ratchet the bots are in for a long night. Pre-07 movie.
1. Chapter 1

Sick as a Bee (Working Title)

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are © owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - This is another one-shot story about Sparkling Bumblebee in this story Bee has fallen ill and has to be rushed to Ratchet the bots are in for a long night. Pre-07 movie.

Transformers Measures of Time

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Cycle - 2 hours

Joor - 1 hour

Breem - 8.3 minutes

It was late into the evening cycle, when Sideswipe on his evening patrol of the base made his rounds. Most of the mechs by now well into their recharge cycles, as the silver twin made his silent pass down the corridors of the Prime's main outpost in the city of Iacon. All was silent this cycle not a peep was heard by the passing mech, at least, that is until he reached the corridor leading Bumblebee's nursery. At first he heard nothing, all was peaceful but just as he was continue on his way, his audio fins picked up the sounds of a low frequency wail. The sounds being emitted were those of a sparkling in immense suffering and misery.

Coming out of his momentary stupor Sides hurried down the hallway and sweeping through the automatic door, only to almost bowl over an exhausted looking Jazz, as he held an hysterically crying Bumblebee. Who was sobbing and clicking into Jazz's should strut large pearlescent energon tears spilling out, from his icy blue optics, sliding down his cheek plates and splashing onto the ground below, quite obviously in some kind of distress.

"Sides. Am I gla' yar her'. I was jus' about at giv' Ratch a buzz."

"How long has he been crying like this?" Sideswipe asked bring a servo up to rest gently against the weeping sparkling, feeling the immensely high temperature of heat emanating from his small body.

"I've been 'ere fer two breems 'e was cryin' when I cam' 'ere. Bu' tha's cos I picked up the sounds of his cryin' after he woke meh from ma recharge cycle, so ah cam' to check on 'im. Th' poor thin' was sobbin' 'is spark out. When ah picked 'im up to calm 'im down I felt the heat off comin' off 'im. I was jus' about to comm. Ratche' when you came in 'ere." Jazz said in reply.

"May I see him?" Sides asked speaking over the sounds of pained whirrs and clicks of the sparkling.

Jazz nodding gently handed over the miserable and unwell sparkling to Sideswipe, who could now fully feel the high amount of heat that Bumblebee was exhibiting. He was definitely running a temperature. Sides held the sparkling close to his spark. He lightly began rubbing his back, between the sadly hung wings both barely twitching, in a soothing manner trying to calm the hysterical sparkling, who was wheezing, coughing and spluttering in between his frantic crying. But it did not appear to be working, so Jazz finally gave in and commed Ratchet.

*Jazz to Ratchet?*

*Ratchet here… what's wrong Jazz?*

*Bumblebee's no' doin' too well Doc, 'e's runnin' ah high temperature an' won' stop coughin' and cryin'*

Nothing was heard down the other end of the comms link for a moment before it suddenly exploded with a cacophony of cursing, followed by sudden deafening silence as the comm. was abruptly cut off. In less than a klik, the CMO was there in the nursery entrance meeting Jazz and Sideswipe both of who had begun to head out of the room. To head to the med bay with the ill sparkling. Not stopping to discuss the details Ratchet about faced and following the other two bots.

Upon his arrival in the med bay he immediately plucked the unwell sparkling out of Sideswipe's arms and began running scans on the sparkling, it didn't take him long to discover what was ailing the youngling.

"He's picked up a small virus. I'll have to purge it from his systems first and then I'll have to treat him with an antivirus."

Concerned filled the two mechs as Ratchet plucked the still screaming sparkling from the berth he'd been on when Ratchet had run the scans on him, and walked off to one of the private treatment rooms off the side of the main med bay area, speaking soothingly to the sparkling as he went. For a few kliks nothing was heard from within the room. For a nano-second it seemed that Bee had finally calmed down. But then an unearthly shriek was heard from within of a sparkling in pain was followed by a none stop scream of agony.

Both Jazz and Sideswipe were outside the treatment room . Jazz pacing back and forth in earnest worry.

"Jazz stop pacing, your giving me a processor ache moving back and forth. It's not helping any."

"Ah'm sorry Side's. Ah can't help it. Ah'm concerned about Bumblebee."

"I'm sure Bumblebee will be okay Ratchet knows what he's doing."

After what seemed like forever all was quiet as Bumblebee's screams slowly and finally grinded to a halt . Finally emerging from the treatment room was a tired and frayed looking CMO a teary opticed sniffling sparkling wrapped in a large fluffy blanket to help comfort him.

"Phew that's got it. The virus was more persistent than I expected it to be."

"Why was 'e screamin' like tha'?"

"The virus that Bee was infected with was more aggressive than I thought it was. So because I didn't notice this, when I began to purge the virus from Bee's systems, it caused Bumblebee an awful lot of pain to his receptors causing him to scream." the CMO spoke with regret at being unable to prevent the baby from feeling pain.

A servo rubbing gently up and down the sparkling, soothing the ill youngling. Ratchet was about to continue speaking in his sorrow filled voice. When a small servo emerged from within the folds of the blanket to lie on his chassis, caused him to pause on his intake of breath.

Glancing down he met the gaze of the sparkling's icy blue optics looking directly at him. He lean his face down close to Bumblebee, wondering what he wanted. When his face was close enough Bee did something totally unexpected, from the CMO's perspective, he placed his tiny servos on one of Ratchet's cheek struts and he began to quietly rub it as much as he was able in sympathy. Whilst also rubbing his small helm against his chin plate, chirping and warbling in forgiveness.

It was this simple gesture that Ratchet truly knew he was forgiven and in no way was Bee blaming him for what happened . Letting a large hiss of ar escape from his intake valves, Ratchet gently lowered one of his large fingers on to the top of the sparkling's helm and circled his finger around in a soothing motion eliciting a soft chirp and a long purr of contentment. With Ratchet continuing to rub his helm in reassuring manner, Bee curled around himself in his blanket drawing close to the warmth of the CMO's spark. He rubbed his helm firmly vigorously against his chassis, his thumb going to his mouth as he began to suck it, his optics flickering on and off before finally dimming as he fell gently into the confines of sleep escaping with the fairies to cloud nine his other dainty servo clinging firmly to the front of Ratchets chassis. There was no hiding the grins of relief as he dropped into stasis at his recovery.

Ratchet smiling gently gave Bumblebee's helm one final rub before tucking him back in his blanket and holding him firmly against his chassis. Making a shooing motion to the two mechs. Both began grumbling but complied with the medics request leaving the Medic and his young patient alone. Locking the med bay doors so as not to be disturbed Ratchet made his way over to one of the medical berths in he main bay and still clutching his precious cargo gently as he could began to lay down upon the berths surface, swiftly joining his charge for a few cycles of recharge knowing everything was going ot be okay and that Bumblebee would be back to a hundred percent by the following orn.


	2. Chapter 2 not a chapter

Sign the petition to help stop the destruction of

Just remove the spaces between the words

www. change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


	3. Chapter 3 not a chapter

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters…)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Quetzalcoatl

Purple 'N' Blue Wings

Draconia Snowmantle-Snape


End file.
